From Rivals To Lovers
by tomoyotrc
Summary: TRAD. Erza est fatiguée des combats de Natsu et Gajeel, et alors que tous sont au festival, elle les enferme au sous sol pendant tout le week-end. Les deux rivaux s'entre tueront-ils avant la fin du week-end où l'amour fleurira-t-il? GajeelNatsu Lemon


Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de même nom écrite par Kyuubiluver que je me permet de publier n'ayant toujours pas reçu de réponse de l'auteur. Bonne lecture à tous.

POV Normal

Gajeel Redfox et Natsu Dragneel assis misérablement dans le sous-sol de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Il y a juste quelques minutes, Erza Scarlett, une amie et collègue Mage de Fairy Tail, les avaient bloqué là-bas, après avoir finalement décidé que leur combat «lui donnait un mal de tête» et leur disant: "trouvez une solution où Dieu vous aidera!". Habituellement, les deux tueurs de dragons auraient ignoré la menace d'Erza et seraient sortit de là. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient passer plus de temps que ce qu'il devait avec l'autre, mais Levi s'était mise d'accord avec Erza et avait placé un sceau sur la porte, ce qui la rendait impossible à détruire. Non seulement cela, mais aujourd'hui, toute la guilde était en route pour un festival de proximité et y serait pour le week-end entier.

"Je déteste cette SALOPE ! Je la déteste vraiment, vraiment! je ne peux pas croire que cette chienne m'ai enfermé moi et ce crétin stupide aux cheveux roses dans le sous-sol! Et le week-end d'un festival en plus! Pouah! Elle sera vraiment morte quand je mettrais mes griffes sur elle ! " pensa vicieusement Gajeel.

"C'est de ta faute tu sais !" cria rageusement Natsu de sa place assise à l'escalier.

"Qu'est ce que t'as dit salaud ?" cria Gajeel de sa place assise au bar.

Après avoir compris qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de sortir, ils décidèrent de rester le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on les laisse sortir ou que le charme se soit estompé.

"Tu m'a bien entendu, crétin métallique !" rugit Natsu alors qu'il était arrivé à ses pieds, ses poings recouverts de flammes.

Gajeel gronda de rage alors qu'il activait ses écailles métalliques et la lutte commença. Bientôt, les deux roulaient sur le sol, allant de coups de poings et de coups de pied à griffes et dents comme leur disait leurs instincts de tueur. Gajeel réussi à obtenir le dessus sur la salamandre se tortillant et en se baissant mordit durement l'épaule de Natsu. Natsu hurla de douleur alors que Gajeel buvait de son sang. Gajeel se figea au-dessus de Natsu quand le sang envahit ses sens, son goût sucré sur sa langue envoya une inondation de luxure dans ses veines et ses régions inférieures. Un autre hurlement de douleur échappa à Natsu alors qu'il déchirait de ses dents la blessure et Natsu, pour se venger, claqua son genou dans l'entrejambe sensible de Gajeel.

Les yeux de Gajeel s'élargirent et il poussa un cri très viril, ses yeux se révulsant dans sa tête, il s'effondra, le noir l'enveloppant. Natsu poussa avec force le corps de Gajeel au large et rampa plus loin, épuisé endolorit. Il enleva son écharpe, de sorte qu'elle ne s'imprègne pas de sang et regarda la plaie.

"Merde !" cria-t-il quand il vit la marque assez profonde des dents de Gajeel dans son épaule.

Il enleva rapidement sa veste et la déchira pour panser la blessure qui saignait abondamment et fortement. Il regarda la forme inconsciente de Gajeel avant de soupirer et de se lever, il s'étira et siffla de douleur lorsque son épaule le lança et sursauta. Il s'ennuya rapidement de regarder juste ce qu'il y avait autour, et décida de vérifier ce qui était derrière le bar. Tout ce qu'il trouva fût quelques bouteilles poussiéreuses et des tonneaux d'alcool. Il remua son nez à l'odeur de ceux-ci, mais décida que «puisque c'est l'enfer», il attrapa une bouteille.

Lorsque Gajeel se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il trouva quelque chose d'assez drôle. Un très ivre et à moitié nu Natsu.

"S-Salut, G-Gajeel !" cria Natsu ivre d'où il était assis sur le bar.

"Qu'est ce que ... tu es saoul ?" cria Gajeel alors qu'il se levait lentement et péniblement, s'appuyant lourdement sur une table voisine.

"J-J-JE LE SUIS PAS !" hoqueta Natsu avant de prendre d'un autre mouvement sa deuxième bouteille d'alcool.

"Donne-moi ça ! Tu n'est pas en âge, crétin ! Tu n'as pas besoin de perdre plus de cellules cérébrales !" cria Gajeel alors qu'il tentait de prendre la bouteille de son rival désormais en état d'ébriété.

"Nooooon ! C-c'est ... la mienne !" cria Natsu se penchant du côté opposé, mais il s'emporta et se mit à tomber du haut du bar.

Tendant rapidement la main, Natsu saisit le bras de Gajeel et le tira vers le bas avec lui, faisant tombé Gajeel au-dessus de Natsu pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Gajeel recula lentement de sa place de sûr Natsu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche sur le corps du garçon. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, une paire était vitreux et l'autre était clair. Le visage de Gajeel s'empourpra quand il remarqua la façon dont ils étaient placés. Il était penché entre les cuisses écartés de Natsu avec son propre visage très près de celui de Natsu. Natsu sourit ivre, hoqueta et rit.

"C'était ... amusant ! On-On le refais une fois … encore !" dit Natsu avant d'éclater de rire.

"Toi crétin ! Donne-moi ça !" cria Gajeel regardant la bouteille toujours serrée dans la main de Natsu.

Il tendit la main et essaya de l'attraper, mais Natsu n'était pas sur le point de renoncé à son nouvel ami et essaya de s'échapper, remuant et se tortillant contre le corps plus âgé et plus fort de Gajeel. Gajeel se figea quand il senti un frôlement de la bite de Natsu contre la sienne et rougit de l'horreur de son problème maintenant croissant.

"LAISSE TOMBER, ABRUTI DE FILS DE PUTE !" cria Natsu. Gajeel grogna, saisit l'épaule blessée de Natsu et lui arracha la bouteille des main.

"Ouille ! ARRÊTE ҪA !" hurla Natsu de douleur, en essayant de pousser le garçon plus âgé de sur lui alors que des larmes s'étaient réunies dans ses yeux.

La douleur des griffes de Gajeel creusant dans la plaie était si intense, qu'elle brisa temporairement l'ivresse de Natsu qui lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Gajeel retomba et se cogna la tête contre la table, le maudit et se tint la tête. Natsu roula sur son côté, serrant son épaule endolori. Gajeel ouvrit la bouche pour crier, et remarqua seulement maintenant le bandage ensanglanté se rappelant soudain avoir mordu Natsu plus tôt.

"Hey, ça va ?" demanda Gajeel se mettant de son côté et plaçant une main sur Natsu, essayant de l'enlever pour mieux voir.

"NON ! Lâche-moi !" murmura Natsu au sol, les yeux crispés de douleur.

«Tiens bon, laisse-moi voir ça !" cria Gajeel ennuyé.

"Nooooooooooooo !" gémit Natsu, en essayant de s'éloigner et faisant soupirer Gajeel, qui retira sa main de la plaie.

"Je veux juste m'assurer que ce n'est pas infecté, abruti !" dit Gajeel agacé et Natsu le regarda d'un œil bizarre.

"ça fait maalllll !" gémit-il, et Gajeel roula des yeux.

"Bien sûr que ça fait mal, imbécile. Je suis celui qui t'a mordu, tu te souviens ?" murmura Gajeel alors que Natsu retirait sa main de la plaie.

Gajeel aida Natsu à s'asseoir et à s'appuyer contre la table pour obtenir une meilleure vue avant d'ôter le bandage de fortune. Il regarda les marques maintenant sèches du sang sur sa peau. Il se souvint vaguement du goût sucré de son sang quand il l'avait mordu à travers la peau en regardant la marque, utilisant le gilet pour essuyer le sang sec, dur. Gajeel pouvait mieux voir la marque maintenant et elle le fit grimacer. C'était assez mauvais, allant presque jusqu'à l'os.

«J'ai besoin de la nettoyer." murmura-t-il. Natsu laissa échapper un gémissement silencieux.

En voyant la bouteille maintenant couché sur le sol, presque à moitié vide, il poussa un soupir et s'en empara. Utilisant la veste ensanglanté comme une loque, il recouvrir la plaie d'alcool, faisant siffler Natsu qui essayait de s'éloigner. Gajeel nettoya tranquillement et soigna la blessure avec l'autre moitié de la veste qu'il avait trouvé sur la table. Gajeel regarda le visage de Natsu, seulement pour voir qu'il avait froid, que ce soit dû à la douleur ou à l'ivresse, il ne savait pas. Gajeel soupira et s'assit à côté de lui, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fixés sur le plafond avant de regarder la bouteille à sa gauche, de s'en emparé et d'en prendre une grande gorgée.

"Il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ai assez de place ici pour tenir ce week-end ou bien je vais devenir fou d'être pris au piège ici avec toi." murmura Gajeel regardant Natsu qui grommela quelque chose sur la nourriture dans son sommeil.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Gajeel fut surpris de sortir de ses pensées par un poids soudain sur son épaule. Regardant par-dessus, il vit la tête de Natsu sur son épaule. Normalement, il l'aurait sans doute repoussé, mais pour une raison quelconque ... il ne le dérange pas tellement en ce moment.

"Il est vraiment mignon endormi ... et calme." pensa Gajeel souriant d'un air satisfait.

Gajeel n'eut pas de problème à pensé qu'un garçon était aussi mignon. Il ne se souciait pas beaucoup des femmes, trop ennuyeuses et collantes à son avis. Par ailleurs, Natsu n'était pas trop mal à ses yeux et il n'était pas une de ces mauviettes non plus.

-666 -

Les heures passèrent alors que Natsu dormait et, finalement, Gajeel s'endormit aussi. Il fut le premier à se réveiller et gémit à la crampe dans son cou dû à la mauvaise position pour dormir. Un gémissement à côté de lui, lui dit que Natsu se réveillait et il regarda pour voir ses yeux d'or hébétés regarder autour de lui avant de levé les yeux, ce qui le réveilla davantage.

"Gajeel ? ... On est encore là, en bas ?" demanda Natsu, leur position de sommeil lui semblant tout à fait évidente.

«De toute évidence, imbécile." dit Gajeel en se levant et s'étirant tandis que Natsu faisait de même à côté de lui, avant de gémir et de serrer sa tête.

"Pouah, qu'est ce qui va pas avec ma tête ?" murmura Natsu essayant d'arrêter le monde de tourner.

"Bienvenue dans le monde de la gueule de bois, débile." dit Gajeel avec un ricanement et Natsu lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

"Pouah, ma bouche à un goût de papier de verre. On a de l'eau ?" demanda Natsu. Gajeel regarda autour de lui.

"Il me semble pas. Nous avons un peu de nourriture, mais à part ça, tout ce que nous avons à boire est de l'alcool." dit Gajeel et Natsu laissa sortir un autre gémissement.

"Oh bonn. Ça craint." murmura-t-il en sautant sur la table et s'asseyant juste là..

Aucun d'entre eux ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, les deux profondément ancrée dans leurs propres pensées avant que Natsu ne lui pose une question à laquelle il pensait depuis un certain temps.

"Gajeel ... quel genre de relation as-tu avec Metalicana ?" demanda Natsu en balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière, ne regardant pas l'autre tueur de dragon.

Gajeel se tourna vers Natsu de surprise et avec méfiance, se demandant pourquoi il avait tout à coup envie de savoir.

"Il était ... ok. Il était en quelque sorte, égoïste et cruel à la fois, mais il a pris soin de moi ... Et en ce qui te concerne ?" demanda Gajeel, subitement intéressé.

Natsu se gela, son corps se raidissant en état de choc avant de regarder Gajeel.

"Il était ... la seule chose que j'avais. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents ... Igneel était la seule famille que j'ai eu depuis très longtemps et quand il est parti sans un mot ..." Natsu se tût, mais Gajeel pouvait voir le mal dans ses yeux .

"Tu as été blessé." murmura-t-il adossé à la table alors que Natsu tirait ses jambes et s'assit à l'indienne.

"Il était mon père! Bien sûr, j'ai été blessé quand il m'a quitté! Je veux ... Je veux juste savoir où il est aller. Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait?" questionna Natsu, et Gajeel soupira, regardant le plancher en bas.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Aucun ne savait quoi dire.

"Pourquoi traîne-tu tellement avec cette fille ? Celle aux cheveux blond." demanda tout à coup Gajeel. Natsu le regarda en souriant.

"Parce que Lucy est mon amie !" dit-il comme si cela répondait à tout.

«Mais pourquoi devenir amis avec des gens plus faibles que toi ?" demanda Gajeel. Natsu sourit.

"Lucy est peut-être faible, mais elle est gentille, jolie et intelligente !" dit Natsu et Gajeel gloussa.

"Donc, tu es d'accord avec moi qu'elle est faible ?" demanda-t-il. Natsu le regarda confus.

"Bien sûr, mais la puissance n'est pas tout, tu sais." dit Natsu avec ses bras croisés. Gajeel laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

"Mon dieu, tu es un idiot !" rit Gajeel. Natsu laissa échappé un grognement avant de lui taper dans l'épaule.

"Crétin". murmura Natsu se détournant.

Le silence revint sur eux à nouveau, mais ce silence était plus facile, plus calme que l'autre. Ils étaient plus à l'aise avec l'autre. Cependant, comme le temps passait, Natsu commença à se sentir très fatigué et endolorie. Il se frotta l'épaule et laissa échapper un doux gémissement.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Gajeel. Natsu secoua la tête.

"Je pense que c'est infecté." murmura-t-il. Gajeel vint voir. Lentement il défit le bandage et regarda la plaie, tantôt noir, bleu et rouge.

"Hmmm, je ne crois pas, mais elle est assez profonde." dit-il avant d'empoigner le tissu et la bouteille d'alcool et de nettoyer la plaie à nouveau.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas envelopper la plaie avec un pansement sale, il ôta sa propre chemise et la déchira en lanières. Natsu le regardait drôlement, mais ne dit rien car il enveloppait à nouveau la plaie. Ils s'assirent ensemble, en se demandant quoi faire maintenant. C'est alors que Gajeel remarqua que Natsu regardait sa poitrine.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Natsu rougit, regardant plus loin.

"P-Peut-être." murmura-t-il si bas que Gajeel faillit ne pas l'entendre, mais il le fit et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Je vois ... et si je te dit que j'aime ce que je vois ?" demanda Gajeel audacieusement, ses yeux passant lentement sur la poitrine bronzée qui était généralement bloqué par son gilet.

Le silence était tendue et plein d'excitation, enfin quelqu'un fit quelque chose à ce sujet. Étonnamment, ce fut Natsu qui attaqua Gajeel le premier. Natsu attrapa le dos de la tête de Gajeel et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Gajeel s'élargirent avant de rétrécir et il lui retourna son baiser de plein fouet. Le baiser n'était pas doux ou lent, mais plein de dents et de luxure.

Gajeel eut bientôt le contrôle du baiser et coinça le jeune homme sous son poids. Toutefois, Natsu n'allait pas se laisser faire sans se battre, et bientôt, cela ressembla plus à un combat qu'à une session de roulage de pelle. Malheureusement, ils étaient très proches du bout de table et, après un petit coup de pouce, ils tombèrent de la table, mais cela n'arrêta pas leur envie. Natsu, au cours de la chute, réussi à obtenir le dessus et se mit bientôt à mordre et lécher le cou et la poitrine de Gajeel, laissant des marques sanglantes partout. Gajeel gronda de désir et a attrapa les cheveux de Natsu, força le passage et captura les lèvres roses meurtris pour la sienne.

Gajeel s'assit et ils gémirent tout deux quand Natsu glissa vers le bas de son ventre et que leurs bites se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Bientôt, Natsu était assis sur les genoux de Gajeel, l'embrassant et se frottant l'un contre l'autre comme des chats en chaleur. Leurs corps commencèrent à se réchauffer et le désir était presque palpable. Natsu continua de déchirer les lèvres de Gajeel et rejeta sa tête en arrière quand Gajeel saisit son cul et pressa sa queue plus fort contre sa propre bosse.

"Ah ... Ah ... Ahahaha ! Oh ! Ohhhhhhhh DIEU !" cria Natsu alors qu'il entourait de ses bras la poitrine de Gajeel et enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos.

Le corps de Natsu était si chaud et sa queue était si dur contre Gajeel. Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans sa tête quand il sentit une poussée brusque supplémentaire.

"Hehe, tu es vraiment mignon quand tu prends du plaisir, hein! Salamandre ?" gronda Gajeel dans sa barbe, provoquant un accroc dans le souffle de Natsu.

"Ha ... ha ... ahhhhhhhhhhhh !" cria Natsu alors qu'il venait, tachant le devant de son pantalon avec son sperme.

Gajeel grogna puisqu'il était venu après avoir entendu ces cris sexy. Alors qu'ils redescendaient de leur nuage, Gajeel lâcha les cheveux de Natsu. Natsu appuya son visage contre le cou de Gajeel, respirant son odeur.

"C'était bon." dit Gajeel calmement tandis que sa respiration ralentissait, il passa son bras autour du dos de Natsu, tout en se penchant en arrière sur l'autre, ce qui permit à Natsu de se recroqueviller contre lui.

Au fil du temps, ils se calmèrent et Natsu leva la tête, leurs yeux se retrouvant et la passion revenant. Lentement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et la chaleur augmenta en eux, mais contrairement à avant, ce feu était plus lent, plus calme et plus doux. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, ils commencèrent à faire courir leurs mains sur toute la chair qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Toucher, apprendre et marquer, ils explorèrent le corps de leur partenaire. Les mains de Gajeel parcoururent le dos de Natsu de haut en bas avant de les enfouir dans les cheveux rose vif et de tiré sa tête en arrière juste un peu pour mettre à nu sa gorge.

Gajeel lécha, suça et embrassa la peau douce de cette gorge bronzée, augmentant la passion de Natsu qui gémit son nom et lui demanda plus.

"G-Gajeel ! S'IL TE P-PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÎT !" supplia Natsu. Gajeel gloussa contre son cou, léchant un peu plus longtemps avant de descendre.

"Calmes-toi, tête brûlé. On a tout le week-end, tu te rappels ?" dit Gajeel souriant perversement, faisant rougir Natsu.

Gajeel déplaça ses yeux vers le bas pour voir deux tétons roses en face de son visage et il sourit, se pencha et en mordit un.

"AH! Gajeel ! Ça fait mal, crétin !" hurla Natsu alors qu'il enfonçait ses griffes dans le dos de Gajeel, le faisant siffler.

"Ok, ok, bon sang." murmura Gajeel léchant le mamelon maintenant saignant, lentement, il le fit durcir avant de passer au suivant.

Gajeel prodigua à la poitrine et au cou de Natsu des lèchements, des baisers et des morsures, marquant le garçon comme sien. Alors que Gajeel couchait Natsu sur le plancher, il lui retira son pantalon et ses chaussures, laissant le garçon aux cheveux roses seulement en boxer. Natsu rougit et fronça les sourcils quand Gajeel arrêta, regardant juste son corps.

"Dépêches-toi !" geint Natsu, enfonçant ses griffes dans les hanches de Gajeel, où il les avait déplacés.

Gajeel hocha la tête avant d'embrasser sa poitrine et de descendre, en soufflant légèrement dans son nombril, le faisant glapir et rougir davantage. Gajeel rougissait aussi alors qu'il suivait les poils pubiens légèrement rosé vers le haut du boxer avant de l'arracher. Natsu glapit quand Gajeel regarda son corps nu avant de lécher ses lèvres et d'attaquer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il tira ses jambes et mordit un peu dans sa cuisse gauche avant de lécher le sang. Ses narines dilatées et ses pupilles fendus.

"G-Gajeel ?" pleurnicha Natsu avant qu'un gémissement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il posa sa tête sur le sol, regardant fixement le plafond avec des yeux remplis de plaisir alors que Gajeel se déplaçait de l'intérieur de sa cuisse à son trou vierge.

Lentement, il lécha le trou rose tremblant, le couvrant de salive et le parfumant. Après quelques coups de langue, il plongea sa langue dans le pli minuscule, souriant lubriquement quand Natsu s'arqua en arrière et laissa échapper un cri. Maintenant Gajeel était plus qu'heureux que personne ne soit là pour entendre les cris de plaisir de Natsu.

"G-GAJEEL !" cria Natsu alors que sa bite devint plus dur et de couleur plus foncée.

Gajeel gloussa tandis qu'il le tira vers l'arrière et le pénétra de deux doigts rapidement, étirant le trou vierge, faisant glapir Natsu. Il se lécha les lèvres, regardant son fougueux uke, plus que prêt le revendiquer. Rapidement, il enleva son propre pantalon, le déchirant en deux pour s'en débarrasser dans sa hâte. Natsu rigola quand il remarqua que Gajeel ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

"Tu ne te moqueras plus après que j'en aurais fini avec toi, Salamandre". Il le lorgna tandis qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans le corps de Natsu avant de le tourner sur le ventre, faisant s'enfoncer les griffes de Natsu sur ses côtés

"G-Gajeel ? Q-QU-QU'EST-CE QU'AAAHHHHHH !" essaya de demander Natsu, mais Gajeel coupa rapidement cette question avec une poussée profonde, forçant le corps de Natsu à l'accepter.

«Espèce de salaud !" cria Natsu alors qu'il griffait le sol, creusant des rainures profondes dans le sol tandis que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux.

"Chut, chut, chut. Tu cries comme une fille et tu me fais mal aux oreilles." murmura-t-il, son visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Natsu.

Natsu le maudit, le faisant glousser alors qu'il se penchait sur le corps qu'il baisait. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Gajeel commença avec lenteur, mais poussait profondément pour que Natsu s'habitue. Après un certain temps, Natsu commença à pousser en arrière juste un peu, assez pour dire à Gajeel de la garder en place.

"G-Gajeel !" cria Natsu quand Gajeel se déplaça juste une seconde et frappa un endroit très spécial à l'intérieur de lui.

"Tu aimes maintenant, hein ? Tu es ma chienne en ce moment." grogna Gajeel alors qu'il accélérait ses poussées et bientôt ils arrêtèrent de parler.

Le bruit des ébats passionnés faisait écho partout dans le sous-sol tandis que Natsu et Gajeel trouvait du plaisir l'un dans l'autre. Les griffes de Gajeel s'enfoncèrent dans les côtés de Natsu, faisant couler du sang goutte à goutte sur le sol alors que l'air chauffait encore. Peu de temps après, cela devint trop pour Natsu.

"G-GAJEEL !" cria Natsu en se cambrant et en venant partout sur le sol.

Le resserrement soudain du passage de Natsu fit grogner Gajeel et il s'efforça de tenir plus longtemps que son jeune partenaire. Cependant, il était si bien qu'il vint, remplissant le cul de Natsu avec son sperme. Ensuite, il s'effondra sur un Natsu désormais épuisés. Ils étaient là depuis longtemps, essayant juste de reprendre leur souffle.

"G-Gajeel ... Tu es looouuuurd ! Descends !" dit Natsu se tortillant et Gajeel gémit alors que lentement il durcissait à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

"N-Natsu, ne bouge pas." gémit Gajeel tandis que ses hanches commençaient à pousser à nouveau.

"EH ? TU ES ENCORE DUR ? NON ! Descends, Gajeel !" cria Natsu et Gajeel sourit juste alors qu'il se glissait hors du jeune garçon, le tourna et y retourna.

-666 -

Quelques heures plus tard, Gajeel et Natsu sont épuisé sur le sol. Natsu est couché sur la poitrine de Gajeel, son oreille sur le cœur, et le bras de Gajeel autour de sa taille. Leurs vêtements ont été ruinés après la lutte et le sexe, ils sont simplement couché là, avec seulement le pantalon déchiré de Natsu couvrant leur pudeur. Tous deux étaient trop épuisé et avaient du mal à se déplacer, au moins dans le cas de Natsu. Gajeel soupira en se frottant derrière Natsu alors qu'il dormait. Quand ils entendirent parler, crier.

"Natsu ! Gajeel ! Nous sommes là pour vous laissez sortir !" La voix de Lucy venait d'en haut et Gajeel se figea.

"Aye !" La voix de Happy vint et Natsu enfouit son visage dans son oreiller vivant, toujours profondément endormi.

Gajeel se redressa, tenant Natsu à son corps tandis que la porte s'ouvrit, et il vit qu'Erza et Levi étaient descendu, seulement elles se figèrent toutes les deux à la vue d'une paire d'hommes nus. Le visage d'Erza tourna rouge vif et les yeux de Levi s'ouvrirent en grand, elle tourna à droite, retournant à l'étage, en fermant la porte derrière elle. Le choc passé, le visage d'Erza devint meurtrier et elle sortit une épée, une très grande épée.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, GAJEEL ?" cria Erza en attaquant. Gajeel ne pensait qu'à une chose alors qu'il était assis là, avec son nouvel amant endormit à poings fermés contre lui, et une putain de folle avec une arme venant à sa rencontre.

"Oh merde."

Fin


End file.
